Meeting of the Minds
by FizzinPixie
Summary: 6th Year AU fic. Ginny has discovered a new talent with the help of Harry and they are drawn closer together as a result. What does Draco have to say about it all?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money off this story and that applies to all further chapters as well. **A/N:** This is a fic that has been posted at DarkMark under the penname aimers110879, same title. Check out my homepage link on my bio page to join my yahoo group.

**Chapter 1 **

Rain spattered against the window pain. There was no use fighting it, insomnia had set in. There would be no sleep tonight, like so many nights before. She had overheard the conversation hours before and could not get it off her mind. They had been discussing _him_ again. The thought of him always brought back thoughts of the battle they had waged. She was of the opinion that they had fared much better than those they fought. Then it came to her once again. He was falling beyond the veil. She saw it while asleep and again when awake. She no longer had peace.

_Earlier that evening:_

"He's got to learn it"

"No! He's much too young."

"Molly it's the best chance we have. He's got a connection, it needs to be utilized."

"Lupin, NO"

"Molly it's not your choice, it's his."

"Don't you think I know that it's not UP to me? He shouldn't even be given the

opportunity. It's much too dangerous."

"You're right, it's dangerous, but he's _the One_ Molly. Normal rules don't apply! Sirius would have wanted him to fight. To do what ever he could."

"Sirius, Sirius was much too rash to make any decisions about it all. You're right it's his choice but if he says yes Ginny, Ron and Hermione are to be told nothing. You make that clear, do you understand me"

"Yes."

_Present:_

So it was decided, Harry would be asked if he wanted to learn Ligilimency. The thought sent shivers down her spine. It was one thing to have Voldemort inside your head, she knew, but to reach inside his would be entirely different.

_Several months later_

She had just left the common room as Harry entered from his lesson with Dumbledore. He was silent. He was always silent. He never spoke to anyone anymore and walked around as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Occasionally she would lock onto his emerald green eyes and hope he would look into her mind, but he never did. Why would he want to? She was just a friend. She was mulling this all over while surrounded by the four posts of her bed, curtains drawn. She could not sleep for the third night this week. _That's it I'm going to him!_ She thought to herself and made her way down the stairs. He was still there, staring into the fire. She knew he would be.

"Harry" She said in a quiet tone. He did not respond. "Harry" she said a bit louder. He jolted, turning his face toward hers.

"Ginny, sorry, I didn't see you there." Anxiety, loneliness, confusion, anger, depression all lined his face. She moved forward then sat next to him. They said nothing. They did not need to. The scene had played itself out so many times before. They just sat, quietly together, staring ahead, never a word. This was it, she would ask him. She had wanted to so many times before.

"Harry"

"Hmm"

"Will you teach me"

A glance was snapped in her direction. "What are you talking about"

"Occlumency and Legilimancey."

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said shortly.

"Come off it Harry, I'm not thick. You come in late every night from Dumbledore's office."

He shot another glance. "How'd you know where I was"

"Do you really think Fred and George would have given you the Marauder's Map without finding a way to replicate it first"

"Suppose not, it still doesn't explain how you knew what I was doing there."

" I overheard Mum and Lupin talking this summer about your lessons, before they asked you if you wanted to take them"

"Oh."

"So will you"

A pregnant pause filled the air. "What for"

"You're not the only one who's had him in your head."

He stared at her a long time, contemplating his answer. "I...I guess so, but no one knows about it, okay"

"You have may word."

"We'll start tomorrow morning. Meet me at the lake before breakfast hour."

"Before breakfast, you got it."

She stayed by his side for a while long. His breathing became steady and she knew he had fallen asleep. She padded back to her dorm room feeling as if she might actually get some sleep.

She woke with a start. She had it again, the nightmare that plagued her while sleeping or awake. She knew there was no getting back to sleep. It was dawn so she readied herself and ventured down to the lake.

"You made it."

"Course I did."

"First, you should learn Occlumency. Clear your mind. Make it a black void."

"Okay."

She concentrated. Her eyes were boring into her like hot pins and needles. She fought hard but it was no use. Her dream came to her. She could not stop it.  
_Tears were streaming down her face as she lay in her bed._ Then a Flash. _The fight, all of them dueling._ Another flash. _She was in her bed thrashing, crying. _Flash. _The curse, then he fell in slow motion, Harry running, trying to catch him._ Flash. _She shot up in her bed, tears and sweat running down her face, arm reaching out as if trying to catch them both, screaming "Sirius! Harry"_

With that, it was over. She did not realize she and Harry were on all fours facing each other. He was panting. She was fighting down vomit, but it was no use, she could not hold it in. He crawled to her side and pulled her hair from her face. She let loose once more then collapsed. He pulled her into his arms as they sobbed. Finally they calmed down.

"You have that dream too" He asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Every night."

"Me too."

They sat there holding each other, rocking back and forth not aware of time passing by. Finally, Harry looked down at his watch. It was half past ten.

"Ginny get up. We've missed breakfast. We need to get you back you look terrible."

"Thanks!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Well what then?"

"You have dirt all over you, you still look sick."

"So is that always how it is?"

"No, I don't know what went wrong. Tell me, how did you know what happened that night? No one saw it but me and that hag."

"It's just something I saw. I dreamt it the night before we went to the Ministry. I know now it was a vision…of the future."

"Have you had more?"

"No."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No! Don't tell them either, okay."

"Sure Gin."

Gin, he never called her that before. It was nice coming from him. They walked the rest of the way to the common room, Harry's arm supporting Ginny around the waist. She still did not have her strength back from that morning's ordeal and missing breakfast. They braved the odd stares and Ron with a jaw that looked as if it would hit the floor.

"Can you make it the rest of the way? I can't go up there."

"Get Hermione, She'll help me."

He gestured toward Hermione to come help. She rushed over and took Ginny from his arms. They hiked the rest of the stairs with Harry looking after them with confusion and worry in his eyes. Yes, Ginny Weasley had seen what would happen before it happened that fateful night. She never said anything to anyone because she thought it was just a nightmare. She now knew it was not a dream and that she could see the future. She had hoped to keep it from her friends. She did not want the pressure of others expecting her to see how things would turn out in the end, with the war.

After she had taken a shower and got all the sand out of her hair, she got dressed into her muggle jeans and loose white t-shirt. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire. She could see the concern lining their faces. Harry looked down at his folded hands as she spoke.

"Hey all."

"Feeling better Gin?"

"I'm fine Ron, I think I need some lunch though."

"What were you doing all morning?"

She looked at Harry for help. None came. The thought Harry must not have given an explanation so she had to think fast. "Just some Quidditch tips, Harry was showing me some new moves and I fell."

"Harry why weren't you more careful?" Ron flashed him a look.

"I tried. Guess my reflexes haven't fully recovered from not playing last year," he said while Hermione looked at him disbelievingly.

They all enjoyed their lunch and went to the lake to do their homework. Things were fine until he handed her a piece of parchment that was folded in a small rectangle. She opened it and read:

_Gin,_

_You need to tell someone. Dumbledore would know what to do. Tell him please. You need to hone this skill. I am worried about you. You need to learn how to deal with this. You cannot ignore it._

She looked up and his eyes were the only things that met hers. His eyes were pleading with her. She shook her head no. She could not tell anyone. She knew if she did, everything would change if she took that step. She continued her homework, hoping that he would not press the issue. She was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I reloaded this one because of formating issues sorry about that.

**Chapter 2**

"Ginny." He hissed in her ear as they made their way to dinner.

"What Harry"

"Please reconsider"

"I can't Harry, I just can't. Do you know what will happen to me if I do"

"Ginny come off it, you will be fine."

"Harry they will stick me up in that Divination classroom and make me take extra lessons with that nutter Trelawney. They brought her back but I cannot, for the life of me, figure out why. Firenze is the only one who can divinate anything."

"So maybe it will be him that gives you the lessons. Trelawney has given a few valid prophecies you know."

"I'll think on it, okay."

"Okay." He replied squeezing her hand.

She halted. He had never done that before. She thought, for a moment, she might be having a good dream. Ron shook her to attention by calling out to her."You comin' Gin"

He did not notice the puzzled look on her face as she sped up to catch them. She fell in step with Hermione. They just walked on not really talking about anything important. They reached their usual spots at the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat.

"What was Harry talking to you about just now" Hermione asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh nothing special, just asking me how I fared on my Divination test last week" Ginny replied casually. _Nice save_ Ginny thought, as Hermione looked at her satisfied.

Ginny did give Harry's suggestion some thought as she promised. It was the least she could do for him. He seemed so worried. It was a welcome change too usually he didn't really notice she was there unless he was trying to protect her. _Wait a minute that is what he is doing now! How could I be so thick? He must think of me like a little sister. He called me Gin as Ron does. Ooooh blast! It was wishful thinking Ginny, how could he like you when he's had a girl like Cho Chang and all the others think he's totally dreamy. Just give it up, it'll never happen, you know it!_ She thought to herself. He was right about telling Dumbledore, she knew it but she did not know what she would say.

Later that evening they were all gathered around the fire in the common room. Ron was teaching Hermione a card game Bill had taught him that summer and Harry was trying to finish his potions essay while Ginny sat their brooding over her predicament. She did not notice Harry sit down next to her until he spoke.

"Gin, have you thought more about what I said"

"Yeah, I think, I think I will talk to Dumbledore about it."

"'Bout what Gin" Ron piped up.

"Nothing Ron, just never mind."

She got up and went for the portrait. She needed a walk to cool of some steam. She hated keeping this secret but could not bare people thinking she was odd. She had a hard enough time already, being the only girl in the family, having parents who were pure blood and love muggles, being poor. She quietly walked down the stairway.

"Gin, wait up"

She turned and saw no one to match the voice with. Then kept going, thinking she was just hearing things.

"Gin, it's me Harry" the voice hissed.

She turned this time to see his head bobbing up and down, attached to no body. She sniggered at the sight and it made him laugh as well.

"Does look kinda funny doesn't it! It's after curfew, get under."

She answered his suggestion by walking back up the flight of stairs and letting him pull the invisibility cloak around them both. They both found it awkward trying to walk down the stairs and hold up the cloak. Harry offered his arm and she took it, hesitating for a fraction of a second. He held the cloak around them securely with one hand. They were now better able to keep pace with each other.

"What have you decided"

"I'm going to tell him."

"When"

"I don't know, why"

"Just wondering."

"Really"

"Well not really, we could tell him now."

"Now, Harry, you said yourself, it's after curfew"

"I know but Dumbledore told me that if I needed to talk to him about anything, anything at all, I could call on him at his office at any hour. I'm sure he would be okay with me bringing you to see him. What do you say"

"I guess so."

"All right then lets go."

They made their way toward Dumbledore's office careful to avoid Mrs. Norris and Filtch. Finally, they made it. It seemed like the longest walk down any Hogwarts corridor Ginny ever took. She was dreading it on one hand but on the other, she would be so relieved to have it out in the open. She held her breath as the staircase carried them up to the door to Dumbledore's office. Harry knocked then cracked the door. No one was there but he pulled Ginny in after him anyway.

She gazed around at all the portraits of former headmasters snoozing quietly. It was like no other room she had ever seen. The books were all in their places on the shelves and the silver interments sitting on the little tables. Everything seemed to glisten in the moonlight that shone through the windows. Harry slowly pulled the cloak off the both of them and pulled out the chair in front of the grand desk for Ginny to sit in. She did. Moments later Fawkes fluttered in singing his deep melodic song.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley. What brings you here at this hour"

They turned suddenly at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. He was standing in the doorway looking at them with a twinkle in his eye. They had not even heard him enter. That was always the way it was with him, people never seemed to notice his presence until he wanted them to.

"Hullo Professor, I brought Ginny to see you. She has something to discuss with you."

"You do my dear" He winked at her and smiled warmly. "What is it"

"I…I…where do I start" She mumbled looking at Harry for support.

"She overheard a conversation about my Legilimancey lessons sir."

"I see."

"I asked Harry to teach me, sir. He only gave me one Occlumency lesson, it just didn't go so well."

"Really" he said looking amused.

"I guess, well I guess when I couldn't keep him out of my mind he saw me having a vision…a vision of the future."

"Curious."

"Yes sir."

"Tell me Ms. Weasley, what was the result, the reaction you both had."

"Um…it drained us both of energy, me mostly, I got sick."

"Typical."

"What do you mean typical"

"Well Harry, it is typical for a Legilimens and a Seer to react that way when one is trying to read the other. I would say Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter that you are both very strong at your gifts and that is why you reacted as severely as you did. You might say it was a meeting of the minds of sorts. Have you told anyone of this vision"

"No, just Harry and you. I was afraid I would have to take extra lessons with Trelawney. She is the one who gives prophesies so I figured it would be her that taught me. I don't want others to think I'm crazy or anything."

"Why Ms. Weasley, no one will think you are crazy"

"Um professor I hate to be the one to break it to you but most the students think she is a bit of a joke really."

"I am aware of that Ginerva but to tell you the truth I don't think the type of seeing you have done is the same as she has. Could you tell me what the vision was and who you came to have it"

"I was sleeping. I thought it was a dream at first, a nightmare. After I heard it had really happened I knew I had seen the future."

"What was the vision exactly"

"It was the fight in the Ministry of Magic last summer. It was Sirius' death."

"His death"

"Yes I saw him get stunned and fall into the veil than Harry go after him and then I woke up. It happened the night before the fight, the vision I mean."

"Well I think it might be a good idea if you do get some help with this extraordinary gift but I do not believe either of our Divination Professors will be able to help you. As your vision was not self induced it is safe to say that there is no real way to teach you to have them more often. You can, however learn about this branch of divination. You can learn to decipher your visions and tell when they are genuine."

"Who would teach her professor"

"Why I would Mr. Potter. Why don't you meet me here at my office Tuesday evening before dinner. I will have some books for you to look over, you will have to start there. Mr. Potter I would suggest you no longer try to teach Ms Weasley Occlumency or Legilimancey. It is something only a very skilled wizard or witch could teach a seer safely."

"Professor Dumbledore, could you teach me"

"What on earth would you want to learn it for my dear"

"Um three words, Chamber of Secrets."

"How could I forget! Well in that case I believe I could make an exception as long as your parents approve. Now I believe it has grown quite late. I will walk you both back to Gryffindor tower. I believe Mr. Filtch and Professor Snape are patrolling the corridors. I would not want them to suspect you of foul play."

"Thank you professor" They both said in unison.

Ginny was so relieved when she was back in the common room. She had told Dumbledore and it was not nearly as bad as she thought it would be. She was nervous that was the worst of it. She did not have to take Divination lessons Trelawney and she may even get to take lessons like Harry. Life was good, very good. _If only Harry liked me then my life would be perfect!_ She thought to herself.

The days dragged on like molasses in January to Ginny. She felt as if she would never hear from her parents about Occlumency and Legilimancey. Harry checked every day that week to see if she had heard from them. The books Dumbledore gave her were interesting. They were nothing like what she had for Divination class. No one knew she was learning about dream state visions except Harry and she liked it that way. They had something they could talk about that was special.

Finally the letter from her parents came.

_Ginny dear,_

_Professor Dumbledore told us about your vision. Why did you never tell us? Oh well you had your reasons I suppose. He also said he would like to teach you Legilimancey. I must say I was not too happy about this but after your experience in your first year with He Who Must Not Be Named your father and I decided that it would be wise. He has manipulated you before who is to say he will not try again. I would rather you be safe and secure. You will start your training next Tuesday._

_With all our love,  
Mum and Dad_

Ginny squealed at the news which caught the attention of all the students around her at the Gryffindor table. She smiled at them all shyly after her display. They all went back to their breakfast leaving her to her thoughts. Harry caught up to her later that day before Quidditch practice.

"So I suppose that letter was from your mum and dad."

"Yeah, they said yes Harry, they said yes" she answered breathlessly.

"Fantastic Gin" He said wrapping her in a bear hug. "I'll see you on the field."

She stood there stunned. For the second time in the last few weeks Ginny felt as if she was standing in a dream. The hollering of her brother from the pitch ripped her out of her silent reverie. She made her way to the locker room to change and get her broom. They had a good practice and a hearty meal afterward. Later in the common room Harry sat next to Ginny to do his homework. She had noticed he had been more diligent in his studies. He wanted to become an auror and since he had gotten OWL's in all the right classes he decided to let Hermione influence his study habits a bit more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hope you all like this chapter and I have to give a big ol' shout out to my beta Bad Voodoo. Thank you for all your help and encouragement :). Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far and remember to check out my group at yahoo groups, just click the homepage link on my bio page.

**Chapter 3**

Ginny's lessons carried on. She was becoming quite strong in Occlumency and was looking forward to Legilimancey. Harry would help her practice once Dumbledore showed him how to properly read a seer. He always tried to read her but kept his mind guarded. They both did, it was becoming second nature. Her divination studies were far more interesting than what she learned in class. Harry showed a keen interest in that as well, asking for an update every week. He even read up on it a bit himself. Overall his mood seemed to have lightened and she was happy to see it.

Ginny was sitting in the library when Ron, Hermione, and Harry bustled over to her table and plopped down in the other three chairs

"Hey Gin, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"About the Hogsmead weekend two weeks from now?"

"Yeah Ron, I read the notice you stuck on the board."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You going with us?"

"Depends on how much work I have."

"Gin, you've been acting weird lately."

"What do you mean?"

"You're studying all the time! I know you are a better student than I am but come on, you're not Hermione or anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny and Hermione asked in unison.

"Nothing! Just that you never used to care this much about school work."

"Well sorry if I want to do well on my OWL's Ron!"

"Gin chill out okay! I was just wondering," Ron said in a huff. "I'm going to practice some Quidditch moves. You comin' Harry?"

"Uh no I think I'll stay here and get some work done too," Harry answered Ron who was rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm going to help Lavender and Pavarti with their potions essay. I'll see you two later," Hermione excused herself.

They sat in silence for a while, reading.

"Hey Gin?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Did you really mean it when you said you might not go to Hogsmead?"

"Well yeah. I'm starting Legilimancey on Tuesday. I might not be able to go. Oh blast! Harry I grabbed the wrong book! I'll be right back," she explained then rushed out, clutching her Transfiguration textbook.

She could feel his eyes follow her out of the Library. She didn't notice the piece of parchment that slipped out of her book but someone else did. Draco Malfoy picked it up and examined its contents then sprinted after her; he halted in front of her so she could not start up the staircase.

"Well well well if it isn't the littlest weasel! So you're having visions are you, and learning Legilimancey!" He mocked as he started cornering her and waving her mother's letter in her face.

She felt the cold stone wall against her back. Her arms were wrapped tight around her text book and his body so close to hers she could not reach her wand. He had each hand rested on the wall, trapping her in. He leaned in and started caressing her neck with his lips.

"So can you tell me my future?" He whispered in her ear before caressing it too.

"Get off me Malfoy!" She screamed.

"Or what? You'll sick your boyfriend Potter on me?" He asked mockingly while kissing her neck again.

"She said get off, Malfoy! If you're not quick about it you'll be singing soprano!"

It was Harry. The sound of hi voice made Malfoy jump back. He eyed Harry's wand carefully and started to reach for his own. He was out numbered though.

"What is that supposed to mean, Potter?"

"It means that two reducto charms at the same time can do a lot of damage when they are aimed at your equipment!" Ginny yelled, finally able to get her wand out and point it at him.

Malfoy just backed away and headed toward the dungeons. Harry made his way toward Ginny. He used his sleeve to help her wipe the saliva off her neck. Then she broke down crying.

"Why, why would he do something like that to me? He's never…he hates…he doesn't even associate with people who like muggleborns. He hates all the Weasleys!"

He pulled her close slipping an arm around her neck and rubbing her back with his free hand. She stood there with her forehead nestled in his neck, wetting his shirt with her tears. She had been violated, nothing like that had ever happened to her before.

"Well he is the biggest prat that walked the earth. He was just being a pig. He thinks he's the hottest thing in the world and I suppose he thinks he should have the prettiest girl in school no matter who she is."

"What are you talking about? I am not."

"Yes you are!" Harry laughed. "I have to hold Ron back almost everyday when guys start talking about you in class. Do you know how many fights I've had to keep him from getting into?"

Ginny blushed. She had no idea that Ron had been defending her honor like that. To her it was unnecessary though. There was no way she was the prettiest. Harry had to be exaggerating.

"You're joking."

"No I'm not! Haven't you noticed the way all the guys look at you when you walk in the room?"

"No," she answered weakly. "Just because I'm supposedly the prettiest girl in school doesn't give him the right to do something so foul to me."

"You're right. I guess I'll just have to be your body guard. Here is your letter," he said, handing her the letter Malfoy dropped when Harry had interrupted him.

They walked back to the common room for Ginny's Divination book then back to the library. They studied, sitting in silence of the library until dinner time. Hermione came to get them. She was acting a bit out of sorts.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Asked Ginny.

"It's Ron he's such a twit!"

"What did he say this time?"

"Nothing, it's what he did."

"What happened?"

He just got in a row with Malfoy."

"What for?"

"He was calling you a freak, something about you being able to tell the future like Trelawney, and saying you didn't know how to have fun."

"What?"

"It's just a load of nonsense really but Ron decided it was his turn to hit Malfoy. Nearly broke his stuck up little nose. Are you two coming?"

"Yeah we'll meet you there," Harry answered. "You okay?" He asked, once Hermione was out of earshot.

"How am I going to deal with this? The whole school is going to know because of that git!"

"Just deny it. You have the letter, he has no proof, it's your word against his and the whole school knows how he feels about your family. They will just chalk it up to him being a jerk."

"I guess so."

"It'll be alright Gin, I'll protect you."

She looked up at him sheepishly. She didn't want him to protect her she had Ron for that. She wanted him to like her. They walked into the Great Hall and Ginny felt like everyone was staring and whispering about her. She felt miserable, and even more so when she saw Ron. He had a black eye.

"You should see Malfoy; turns out I did break his nose."

"Not something you want to brag about Ronald," Hermione cautioned.

"What you've hit him before too."

Hermione just rolled her eyes at his response and turned toward Harry and Ginny who were now sitting down. It had been a long day and Ginny was ready for dinner. She would go strait to bed afterward because the next day they had a Quidditch game against Hufflepuff and she wanted to be in top form.

"So Ginny how is studying coming along?"

"Fine Hermione, you are so lucky you don't have OWL's or NEWT's this year."

"True."

"Ginny are you really not going to Hogsmead?"

"I told you Ron, I'd see how much work I have."

Ron looked at her, annoyed. She could not understand why he was acting so put out. It was just one weekend. She knew there would be others. She was not looking forward to being a tag-a-long with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here is chapter 4, happy reading and I hope you like it! Let me know what you think by posting a review I'd love to hear your oppinion! Thanks to Brett my Beta.

**Chapter 4**

The next two weeks went well. Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff and were favored to win the school championship. Legilimancey lessons were going well and Ginny had not has a vision yet, which she was grateful for. She was ready though. She knew the difference between a common dream and a dream state vision. She also knew techniques to keep her from reliving the visions as she had been doing with her first.

The weekend of the Hogsmead visit rolled around. Ginny decided that staying at the castle would be best. She knew she would be the forth wheel on a tricycle if she went along. She did not mind so much, due to the coming war quite a few restrictions were put on students who went off grounds. She set herself up in the Common Room with a cozy blanket and a book on Legilimancey. She no reason to move all day.

"Gin! Does this mean you aren't going?"

"Sorry Harry, no. I just want to stay here."

"But…how come?"

"I just don't feel like tagging along, that's all."

"You wouldn't be."

"Yes I would and you know it."

"Well if you would be tagging along then I would be too."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked, disbelievingly.

"Hermione didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? I haven't seen her all morning."

"Ron finally got around to asking her to be his girlfriend and believe it or not she said yes."

"Well it's about time. They act like my mum and dad, it's only natural," she laughed.

Harry sat down beside her on the couch. He looked, to her, as if he had no intention of going anywhere either. He pulled at her blanket until it gave and set that part over his lap just as she had done. Ginny watched, amused by the determined look on her face.

"What are you doing?"

"If you're not going I'm certainly not going. I don't need to be witness to their first snogging session."

"Fair enough."

At that moment Ron and Hermione made their appearance.

"Are you two coming?" Ron inquired, blind to how settled Ginny and Harry were on the couch.

"No, you to go ahead we're staying here."

"Harry come on!"

"No, you to go find a nice private booth at the Three Broomsticks and snog, we are staying here to do some homework."

It was as if the mention of kissing had woken Ron's senses and he then noticed that both Harry and Ginny were under the same blanket.

"Homework my eye! What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh come off it Ronald! You were just saying how you wished Harry would get his act together and ask her out. Uh…did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes you did," Harry answered, blushing profusely.

"I don't care, asking someone out and getting frisky under a blanket on a comfortable couch are two totally different things!"

"For goodness sake Ronald get a grip! You don't really think I am that kind of girl do you?" Ginny retorted, embarrassed by her brothers display.

"Here Ron, if this makes you happy, I won't even touch her, ever!" Harry yelled, throwing the blanket off himself as Ginny's heart sank. "I'm your best friend and you don't even trust me? I can understand Dean or Seamus and especially Malfoy but come on! You know I'd never do anything to hurt Ginny!"

Ron settled down. He nodded at Harry in apology and walked out of the Common Room after Hermione who was fuming almost as much as Harry. Harry just sat there with his arms crossed over his chest. Ginny could see the muscle in his jaw twitch because he had his teeth clenched so tightly. She couldn't help think he was cute when he was mad but she needed to lighten the mood. If she didn't she might be sitting next to the grouchiest man at Hogwarts for the rest of the day.

"So Harry if Ron can get a girlfriend how come you don't have one?" She asked in her most playful, teasing voice.

His crooked smile peaked through and he grabbed his end of the blanket and wrapped himself in it once again.

"The perfect girl hasn't asked me to to be her boyfriend yet," he teased back. "Seriously though, after the whole thing with Cho and…I just don't think it would be wise."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that all the people I have really loved have ended up getting hurt or killed. It's better I not get involved is all."

"What are you talking about?" She asked gently peering into his brilliant green eyes.

"Sirius, my parents, your dad…you."

She could not break his defenses. Like so many times before he had used Occlumency to keep her at a distance. He was much better at it than she was at Legilimancey. She wanted so badly to delve into his emotions, to know what he really felt and to show him how she felt. It seemed like it would be so much easier than trying to tell him.

"Do you ever let that wall down?" She asked with a surge of bold emotion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Occlumency, you are always at it!"

"I have to be, you know that."

"Not with me!"

"Yes, especially with you," he answered calmly.

"Why? Tell me why!" She demanded, angry now.

"Because the last person I loved got killed! Because he knew and used it against me!"

She looked at him stunned. Could it be, could he really love her? He pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his mid section. He slid his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. They just sat, pondering what had just been said.

"Harry I don't want you to protect me anymore."

"What do you mean?" He pulled away from her, looking her square in the eye.

There it was, a weak spot. She pried at it with all her might. There he was. She could feel him crashing in on her. All his emotion was flooding her mind. She did not break eye contact and neither did he. For once he had let his defenses down and she could sense his feelings; dread, worry, hate, anger, sadness, love all jumbled together. As suddenly as it he had let his guard down he pulled it back up, pushing her out of his mind.

"How is stuffing all that down going to protect me?"

"It's complicated Gin,"

"We have all day so explain it to me," she insisted firmly.

"I don't think I have it in me to tell you everything but I'll show you."

He opened his mind to her, this time purposely. He was showing her a memory. It was of him in Dumbledore's office at the end of last school year. It was immediately after the fight at the Ministry of Magic. She saw the conversation and felt his angst over it. She

Saw the pensive and the thought Dumbledore showed Harry, then the conversation afterward. She pulled away. She could no longer handle what she was seeing inside his head and the emotions it drudged up for him.

"Harry I…I had no idea," she said quietly as she hugged him

"It's okay Gin, no one does."

"But shutting people out won't solve the problem. Besides I know Occlumency now, I'll be safe."

"Why do you think Dumbledore agreed so quickly to teach you?"

"Because of the diary and all that."

"That was part of it. He also discovered very quickly how I felt about you. He saw what happened to Sirius and feared Voldemort would use you in the same way."

"Well he can't so quit trying to be the knight in shining armor and just kiss me!"

He contemplated it for a moment and throwing caution to the wind he pulled her close. He kissed her gently. Ginny felt as if she were in heaven. She had dreamt of this very moment since she was ten years of age. It ended as Harry pulled away screaming and clutching his forehead.

"Harry what…what did I do?"

"It's not you. Ahhh the pain! I forgot how much it hurt, the connection. It seems as if he is in pain and I can feel it."

"Here lie down."

She gently moved him to a comfortable position. Brushing the hair away she kissed his forehead. The scare felt hot against her soft, cool lips. She watched him as he closed his eyes, face still grimacing from the pain. She pulled herself up and crawled onto the couch. Lying under her blanket they fell asleep. They did not wake until Hermione shook them both and told them it was time for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Thanks to Brett my Beta for this one. Been a long time coming, I know. I've been focused on Forging Alliances. Hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

Snow was starting to fall lightly outside her window. It was the first day of Christmas Holiday. Ginny was glad to be home again, it had been ages since she had slept in her own bed. The summer was spent at Grimmauld Place. Now that Dumbledore set up extra protection around the Burrow all the Weasley's were safe to stay at home. Hermione and Harry joined them. Charlie moved in earlier that month but Bill had taken a place in London near Fred and George so the house was not too crowded.

Ginny lounged on her bed, looking at the flurries outside. Everyone was asleep. She could not relax. Harry had been dreaming, she could hear him all the way from Ron's room. Pulling herself out of bed she decided to go for a walk. She tugged a jumper on over her t-shirt and put on a warm pair of snow pants her father had gotten her from a muggle store. Quietly she hurried out to enjoy the first snow which was the best to play in. Unfortunately no one would be joining her. Crookshanks followed her out of doors and headed straight for the gnomes.

"Good idea Shankie, let's get um!"

She started forming snowballs with her small mittened hands. Every time Crookshanks drew one of the gnomes out she would pelt it straight in the head with ice cold snow. This lasted until her mother called her in to help cook breakfast. She dragged her feet as she walked into the warm kitchen. The sudden change of temperature made her cheeks flush under her light freckles.

Harry wandered into the kitchen looking a little peaked. Their eyes met and they both smiled, Ginny because she thought Harry looked kind of cute just out of bed and Harry because of the pink cheeks and sparkling eyes she was sporting. They stood there entranced by each other until Mrs. Weasley gently asked Ginny to watch the eggs."

"Here let me help," he said, taking a place next to Ginny at the stove.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"I live with the Dursleys, they seem to think of me as a slave rather than a nephew," he answered while preparing the bacon.

They had a warm, filling breakfast then were shooed out when a few members of the Order showed up to talk to Charlie and Mrs. Weasley. They all proceeded to pelt the gnomes as Ginny had done earlier that morning. Throwing snowballs at garden pests led to an all out war. Harry and Ron had no chance because Ginny and Hermione came up with a system of forming snowballs with their wands in assembly line style and concocted a sling that was charmed for dead on accuracy.

After they were wet through and through and the meeting was over Mrs. Weasley called them in for hot chocolate. Fred and George showed up as well as Bill for the meeting and stuck around. Lupin sat conversing with Tonks who had taken the day off of work. It was nice to be surrounded by friends and family. Ginny felt as if nothing was wrong with the world at that moment. The rest of the day was spent much like it began, snow being thrown in every direction.

Sleep came easily to Ginny as she had worn herself out, but it did not last long. She was ripped from sleep, her hair was plastered to her face with sweat. Her blankets were in a jumble on the floor. Another vision came to her that night. It was the first since she saw Sirius' death. She quietly got up and rushed to Harry's bedside. He looked so peaceful, she hated to wake him but she had to tell someone.

"Harry," she whispered, shaking him ever so slightly.

"Wha, Ginny what's wrong?"

"I had another vision, come with me."

She pulled him down stairs to the sitting room.

"What was it about?"

"Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

"You Know Who is going to try and recruit him but he's going to say no. He isn't going to submit."

"Bloody hell! Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Harry. I don't think there is much time. What should we do?"

"Lupin, I'll floo Lupin. He can get the message to Dumbledore. Where is the floo powder?"

Harry contacted Lupin at his home and within the hour Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the room. All he saw was confused and scared faces staring back at him. Ginny had since woken her mother and father. Ron and Hermione and Charlie heard the commotion and got out of bed as well.

"You mean to tell me that my sister is a seer, she never told us, and now she's gone and had a vision about Malfoy of all the slimy gits in school?" Ron tried to get clarification.

"Ron I hate him as much as you do if not more, but I can't help what I see. If there is a tiny chance that he won't choose the Dark Mark then we have to do something. It was bad, he was getting the cruciatis curse and You Know Who said something to Lucius Malfoy about the Impirius curse. He's a git but he doesn't deserve that."

"I might beg to differ," he mumbled.

"His own father? To think!" Mumbled Mrs. Weasley, disapprovingly.

"Miss Weasley you did the right thing. We have Aurors blanketing the area. If there is any sign of Voldemort we will be able to get Draco to safety.

Mrs. Weasley warmed some milk and gave it to everyone to help them relax. No one seemed in the mood to do so, however, and had no intention of going back to bed until there was some news. The teenagers sat quietly together until Ron piped up.

"Why didn't you ever tell us Gin?"

"Well you and Hermione are always saying what a joke Divination is. I thought you would think I was off my rocker like Pavarti or Lavender."

"We'd never think that about you. They're a bit off cause the worship Trelawney."

"Sure you say that now."

"Your visions, they are not covered in depth in Trelawney's curriculum are they?"

"Not really. Dumbledore said she lectures about this type of Divination to get the seventh years familiar enough with it for NEWT's but she really knows nothing about it."

"I didn't think so. I saw her syllabi for the forth through seventh years and dream state visions got very little attention."

"Hermione how in the world did you see that?" Ron asked.

"McGonagall showed it to me third year after I dropped the class just to make sure I really wanted to quit. So what is it exactly?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"It is a branch of Divination called Emphantazomaimancy. There are three sub-branches. So far I have only done one, Onarmellotamancy."

"Onarmellowhat?"

"O-nar-mel-lo-ta-man-cy, it is dreaming of the future Ron."

"Who has been teaching you then?"

Dumbledore has given me some books and lectures on it. He has never done it but knows a bit about it, his sister is able to do it."

"Dumbledore has a sister?"

"I guess. Dream state visions tend to be more accurate but the timing is tricky, thus the three sub-branches, future, present, and past. Usually people only have the ability to do one sub-branch."

There was a knock at the door. Ginny could hear someone speak in a board drawl.

"I'd rather stay with a houseful of mudblood lovers than with that bastard at this point."

"Well Mr. Malfoy you may get your wish," was Dumbledore's answer. "Miss Weasley you are still up, good. I need to have a discussion with you and your parents after Mr. Malfoy gets settled."

Ginny could see the color drain from Malfoy's already pale face. Harry and Ron stood at the door, each one at one of Ginny's sides.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted with gritted teeth as Ron just glared.

"Potter, Weasley," he replied. "Well at least the scenery isn't all bad." He said while looking Ginny up and down.

"You try anything and I'll be using the reducto charm," Harry said after stepping between Ginny and Malfoy.

"Yes I would be very careful, you are on my turf now and you haven't met my brothers, Charlie and Bill," Ginny warned.

Dumbledore looked slightly amused and did not say a word. Ginny guessed he could tell what she and Harry were referring to but could not know for sure. It would be interesting to see Malfoy so out of his element at the Weasley home. He would be surrounded by all the people he hated most. Ginny almost hoped he would try something again so he could really get a taste of his own medicine.

Mrs. Weasley came downstairs and started making arrangements with Dumbledore. It was agreed, Malfoy would stay for the remainder of the break in Percy's old room. A downcast look settled on all their faces, especially Malfoy's. The entire break was ruined because the one person they all hated most at school, the one person who thought it his right to violate Ginny was now staying in her own home. She hoped she would not regret telling the Order of her vision.


End file.
